Mystic Precures
by WinxStarDracoFire
Summary: In the Crystal Kingdom, there was a prophecy that an evil force called the Shadow Brigade lead by Eclipse and her generals Lapis, Black Night, Shadowbeard, and Morgana. Only the five legendary warriors the Mystic Precure can save the kingdom and put an end to the Shadow Brigade.


In Auradon Prep, Mal the daughter of Maleficent was sleeping comfortably in her bed, as soon as her alarm starts ringing, she tiredly places her hand on the off button and gets out of her bed looking very tired as she let out a big yawn which she was still sleepy. Soon her roommate and best friend Evie the daughter of the Evil Queen came out of the bathroom wearing her clothes for school.

"Good Morning M," Evie said. "Morning E," Mal said as she went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and take a nice hot shower. As soon as she came out, she was wearing her school clothes and grabbed her bag. "Ready to go?" Mal asked. "You know it bestie," Evie said as they both smiled and left their dorm room and headed towards the cafeteria. As soon as they got their breakfast, they walk towards the table and sit down with their friends Jay the son of Jafar, Carlos the son of Cruella de Vil, Doug the son of Dopey, Lonnie the daughter of Mulan and Shang, and Jane, the daughter of Headmistress Fairy Godmother. As they sat down and ate their breakfast, Mal's eyes were covered by someone's hand, and Mal gave a huge giggle. "Guess who?" the voice said as Mal smile as she removes the hand from her eyes and turns around to see her boyfriend King Ben the son of Belle and Adam other known as the Beast. "Hey Ben," Mal said as she kissed her boyfriend as they sat down and ate their breakfast.

"Man it's been two months since we took down the barrier and things keep getting more interesting here in Auradon," Jay said. "I know, every day here is like a new adventure," Mal said. "I know, after all, we are Auradon kids now, and we are in the land of opportunity. We get to be what we want to be and not like our parents," Evie said, smiling. "Yeah, it's been a long time since we came to Auradon," Carlos said, smiling. "That's true, back at the Isle of the Lost, we were Villain kids causing trouble and wanting our parents to be proud of us. Now, we found something here that we enjoy. Like Evie learning that she is more than a pretty face, that she is smart and fashionable. Jay learning about teamwork and sharing the victory with the team, and Carlos getting over his fear of dogs, and I learned about friendship and love," Mal said. "Yeah, we have grown up since that day," Carlos said.

"Well you should be proud of yourself, now the former villains are starting a new life to have their happily ever after and the children of the Isle of the Lost are able to attend Auradon Prep and have a happy life with fresh foods, clean clothes, and comfortable home," Ben said. "Well there are some kids who should be giving a chance to live here just like us," Evie said. "That's right you guys proved that you deserved to live here," Lonnie said. "I know and it was nice to be the queen of Auradon and the Isle so now everyone can live happily and have a normal life. Even my former rival Uma became my friend and now Auradon and the Isle are now united so we can go back or forth whenever we feel like it. Isn't that right Benny-boo," Mal said. "Your still not letting that go Mal?" Ben asked. "Nope," Mal said, looking at him and smiled. After the four of them prove they have been turned good, they no longer have to take Remedial Goodness class. The four of them join some clubs, and they were doing pretty well.

Mal attended cheerleading and joined the Art Club, Evie also attend cheerleading as well as joined the Fashion Club, Jay attends the Tourney and R.O.A.R. Team, and Carlos also attends Tourney and R.O.A.R. Team as well as joined the Computer and Gaming Club. The four former VKs, also planned out their future when they graduate from Auradon Prep. Mal was practicing to become the next ruler of Auradon alongside Ben. Even though she still has trouble learning to become a royal, she always tries her best. Evie decided that she is going to open a fashion store and earn enough money to buy herself a castle for her to live in alongside her boyfriend, Doug. Jay decided that he would become a professional athlete or a coach here at Auradon Prep. Carlos decided to create his very own gaming industry or an animal shelter since he is very good at inventing, engineering, designing, and programming with computers ever since he played his first videogame, he wanted to make his own game. As for the animal shelter ever since he's been doing a good job taking care of the school mascot Dude who happens to talk now, he also wanted to help animals everywhere.

"Oh, by the way, Mal, you still have those pink highlights in your hair," Ben said. Mal immediately blushes bright red from the sound of it. Ever since she has gotten used to the life here in Auradon, she wanted to try a new look, so she asked Dizzy to give her a new hairstyle and added some pink highlights to her hair which she surprising love since it also compliments her purple hair. She also asked her best friend Evie to get her some new clothes with a mixture of purple and pink. "Yeah, I thought I try something new. Do you like it?" Mal asked as she played with a strand of her hair. "Yeah, it looks good on you. Though, I'm used to loving your purple hair," Ben said. "Thanks," Mal replied. Soon the bell rang signaling that is time for class. "Well we better get going, or else we'll be late for class," Doug said. "Yeah, I don't want my mother to get mad at us for being late," Jane said as they all throw their trays away. "Oh Ben, I can't wait for our date this Saturday," Mal said. "I know, after all this King business I could use a break and spend some time with my girlfriend," Ben said as they both left for class.

* * *

**(Mystic Precure Opening)**

* * *

As soon as school was over for the day, Mal meets up with Evie in their dorm room and work on their homework together. "Hey M, how did your class go?" Evie asked. "Oh, just normal for me," Mal said, "What about you?" she asked. "Well, I'm doing an amazing job in my class. I just received my test back from Mr. Deley and looked what I got," Evie said, holding up her paper to show that she got a 100% on the test. "Woah that's wonderful E, I'm so proud of you," Mal said, hugging her best friend. "Yeah, Mr. Deley was amazed about my work and that he was so proud of me, that I might make it into the top 10 students at the school. If I'm lucky, I might be able to be the number one student at the school," Evie said. "Evie, you don't need luck, you are the smartest person I know, well beside Doug and Carlos," Mal said. "Well, Chad did try to accuse me of cheating on the test, but Mr. Delay told him that he knew I would never cheat on a test since the whole magic mirror scam. Besides he already knew I donated my magic mirror to the museum like you donate your spellbook and Chad doesn't have any proof that I cheated. I never looked at my notes or study guide during the test. I never had a cheat sheet. I didn't write any important information on the test on my clothes or skin because they might get ruined, and I didn't even look at the test answers," Evie said. "Wow, that sure sounds like Chad," Mal muttered. "Well Chad was receiving a warning, and he apologized for accusing me of cheating. Besides, he tried to ask me to help him with his homework, but I ignore him since he was probably going to make me do all of his hard work, and he gets the credit. I'm not going to fall for that since he sold me out and tried to get me expelled during the mirror scam ever since I did his homework for him. Thanks to that little stunt, most of the girls refused to hang out with him since he is probably going to take advantage of him of doing his homework. He even received a warning from the teachers and Headmistress Fairy Godmother that he is supposed to do his work and not let others do it for him. If he keeps this up or if his grades don't improve, he will be suspended from tourney and R.O.A.R. His parents have given him a warning about it," Evie said. After they finished their homework, they both packed up their homework.

"Well E, I'm going to the Enchanted Lake to get some ideas for the Art Club. I did lots of portraits of people, so I'm going to try something new and work on landscape scenery," Mal said. "Sounds fun, I can't wait to see your new work," Evie said. "Well I'll be back before dinner," Mal said as she heads towards the door. "Well, see you later Mal, I'm going to work on my line of fashion," Evie said as Mal smiled and exited out the door.

* * *

Mal was riding her scooter towards the Enchanted Lake with her art supplies and sketchpad in her bag. As soon as Mal come to the Enchanted Lake, she stopped and looked at the beautiful scenery. 'Wow, the scenery looks amazing every time I look at it. I still remember the day where Ben took me on our first date. Those were the happiest memories of my life,' Mal thought to herself as she notices that someone else was there. It was a girl about Mal's age. Her crimson hair was long with bangs to cover her ears. Her eyes were bright red eyes, and her lips were pink, and her skin was pale. She was wearing a red blouse underneath a white vest with a red-violet skirt and white sneakers. The girl looked at Mal and walk over to her. "Isn't it beautiful, the way that nature portrays its beauty to the world," the girl asked. "Yeah, it's an amazing sight to see," Mal said, "That also include the trees and flowers here as well," Mal said. "It must be nice for everyone to enjoy the works of nature," the girl said as she looked at Mal. "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Crystal, Crystal Miyamoto," Crystal said as she brought out her hand. "Mal, Mal Bertha," Mal said as she shooked her hand. "Say can you tell me why you are here?" Crystal asked. "Well, I'm here to do some sketches for the Art Club. Drawing happens to be one of my favorite hobbies. I love to let my creativity run wild and express myself," Mal said. "Well, that sounds very nice," Crystal said. "If you want, I can show you some of my work," Mal said as she opened up her sketchbook and showed her some of her artwork. "Wow, these are good," Crystal said. "Thanks, I love sharing my artwork with everyone, that way they can all enjoy the beauty of art and bring smiles to their faces," Mal said. "I see, well I better get going, I hope I can see you again," Crystal said. "Me too," Mal said as Crystal walked away as Mal begins to drawing the Enchanted Lake. Unknown to Mal, as Crystal walked away, she disappeared in thin air.

* * *

Up in the sky fly over Auradon were four small creatures, a pink dragon, a blue pegasus, a yellow griffin, and a green unicorn. "How long have we been flying-mizu?" the pegasus asked. "I don't know-chi?" the griffin said. "Well we need to find the Precure, or else the Shadow Brigade will cause trouble-ari," the dragon said. "Yeah, but how are we going to find them-aze?" the unicorn asked. "Well, we keep searching for them-ari. After all, we are fairies from the Crystal Kingdom. King Onyx told us of the prophecy that is going to happen, and we needed the help of the legendary warriors to save our world-ari," the dragon said. "Your right might as well keep searching-mizu," the pegasus said as they keep on flying.

* * *

**Eyecatch**** 1: the four fairies ****fly into** **the air**** with the dragon having light in the background, the unicorn with water, the ****griffin**** with ****earth**** and the unicorn with wind head towards Mal, Evie, Lonnie, and Jane as they transform into their Precure form and made a pose as the Mystic Precure logo appeared.**

* * *

**Eyecatch 2: Mal was drawing a picture of the dragon fairy on her sketchpad in the top left corner, Evie was designing some clothes with the pegasus fairy watching in the top right corner, Lonnie was dancing with the ****griffin**** fairy in the bottom left corner, and Jane was reading with the unicorn fairy in the bottom right corner until the fairy sneeze causing an explosion to happen as the four girls and their fairy partner stand ****together looking**** at a giant crystal where a rainbow appears. Mystic Precure logo appears.**

* * *

After Mal has finished with her artwork, she was riding her scooter into Auradon City and head towards a textile store looking at the fabric wondering which she should buy for Evie. Meanwhile, outside Crystal was on top of a building watching the people walk around, laughing and smiling. "This light inside of people that bring hope will soon fall into darkness and despair. Shadow Break!" Crystal shouted as her appearance changed. Her hairstyle remained the same, but it turned navy blue, and her eyes became a dark shade of blue. Her clothes were now with a dark blue tank top underneath a black jacket with navy blue lining and blue ribbons, a navy blue skirt, purple choker, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. "I am Lapis a member of the Shadow Brigade, and I will plunge this world into darkness for Queen Eclipse!" Lapis shouted as she made a dark pink crystal appear in her hands. "I infuse you with the element of darkness! Appear Darklite!" Lapis shouted as she threw the crystal at Mal's scooter as it engulfs and it transformed into a giant monster with pink crystal on its body and have pink eyes. "Darklite!" the Scooter Darklite shouted. "Darklite create chaos in the area so that we can gain dark energy and drown this place in darkness!" Lapis shouted as the Scooter Darklite started wrecking the place, causing people to scream and run away with fear.

* * *

Up in the sky, the four small creatures saw the chaos that was happening in the city. "Oh no, a Darklite, the Shadow Brigade is already here-ari!" the dragon said. "Now we need the help of the Precure right now-mizu!" the pegasus said. "Well, why are we flying around here for, let's head down and see if she's there-chi," the griffin said. "Let's hope we are not too late-aze," the unicorn said as they flew down into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal has finished buying and paying for the fabric for Evie. "I hope Evie likes these fabrics, she is going to be so happy," Mal said as she smiled. As soon as she exited the store, she noticed that her scooter is gone. "Hey, where did my scooter go? I remember parking it right here. I don't think someone would steal it since everyone here is good," Mal asked herself as she looked and saw the destruction of the city. "What happens here?" Mal asked as run around looking for her scooter. Unknown to her, she was being followed by the four creatures. "Say do you think that she might be one of the Precure-aze?" the unicorn asked. "Well we have to make sure she's alright-mizu," the pegasus said. "Yeah it's not safe with the Shadow Brigade and Darklight out here-chi," the griffin said. The dragon looks at Mal, and she felt a strong bond between them like they were made for each other.

As soon as Mal followed the destruction and soon she saw people screaming and running from their lives. "Hey what's going on?" Mal asked. "A monster, a monster is attacking the city!" A man shouted. "Okay, what does it look like?" Mal asked. "Well it looked like a giant purple scooter with dark pink crystals on it," the man said. Mal stood in shocked that she learned that her scooter has turned into a monster. She started running towards the opposite direction of the people were running. "Hey don't go over there it's dangerous!" the man shouted but Mal ignored him. As she was running, she finally found the monster which looked exactly like her scooter except it was a lot bigger and has dark pink crystal over its body. The Scooter Darklite was causing destruction in the city along with the girl Lapis. Lapis turned around and was shocked to see that Mal here. 'What is she doing here? No matter I will carry out my mission and bring darkness to this world,' Lapis thought. "Who are you and what have you done with my scooter!" Mal shouted "My name is Lapis and I am a general of the Shadow Brigade. I have turned your scooter into a Darklite so he can cause destruction and bring this world into darkness," Lapis said. "Well stop it, you are making people feel scared!" Mal shouted. "Well that's the point, my master Queen Eclipse wanted the world to be devoured in darkness and despair destroying all the light and hope this world has," Lapis said. "Well if you won't stop, then I will make you," Mal said. Lapis let out an evil laugh, "And how are you going to do that? You are no match for me and my Darklite. Darklite make that girl fall into darkness!" Lapis commanded as the Darklite shouted and ran towards Mal. Mal was so scared that she was running away from the Darklite. "Okay, I haven't thought this through. She's right I don't think I can defeat that monster let alone her. But I have to try, I have to make sure everyone is safe and they don't lose hope," Mal said as she was able to hide from the Darklite as it was searching for her. "There's no point in hiding, so come out and I'll make this quick," Lapis said.

As Mal was hiding from the Darklite, the four creatures were looking at her. "Wow, she was able to have the courage to stand up the Shadow Brigade-aze," the unicorn said. "That girl is very brave-mizu," the pegasus said. "Even when she was being chased by the Darklite she wasn't scared-chi," the griffin said. "I wonder-ari," the dragon said as she flew towards her. "Dawn what are you think-aze!" the unicorn said. "Excuse me," Dawn said getting Mal's attention. "My name is Dawn and I'm a fairy from the Crystal Kingdom-ari," Dawn said. "Dawn, your not supposed to talk to her, it might freak her out-mizu," the pegasus said. "Nice to meet you Dawn, my name is Mal," Mal said shaking the little pink dragon fairy hand. "Wow, she didn't even freak out-chi," the griffin said. "Allow me to explain the situation, that girl Lapis is from an evil group called the Shadow Brigade and their goal to drown the world in total darkness. The kind King Onyx the ruler of the Crystal Kingdom read a prophecy that this will happen, so he sends me and my friends to find the legendary warriors the Precure to put an end to their evil plans and save your world and ours. When I first saw you, there was something special inside of you. I think that you are one of the legendary warriors-ari," Dawn said. "Me a legendary warrior?" Mal asked. "That's right, you a strong, courageous, and show signs of a good leader. That's why I think you are perfect to become one of Precure-ari," Dawn said as a bright pink light came from Mal's pocket. As Mal reached into her pocket, there was a small pink crystal in the shape of a heart. "What is this that, I don't remember having that in my pocket," Mal said. "That's a magical crystal known as a Lumalite," Dawn said as she transformed into a phone like object. "Now quickly put the crystal into the Gem Commune and say Precure Mystic Change," Dawn said.

"Okay here goes nothing," Mal said as she places the Lumalite into the slot. "Precure Mystic Change!" Mal shouted. soon she was enveloped in bright pink light, as she put her hands in her hair and it grew a lot longer and turning into pink pigtails with magenta bows with pink tourmaline crystals in the shape of hearts on it. She then spins around she was wearing a pink dress with the with fuscia, magenta, and white ribbons and white lining along with a frilly petticoat and pink leggings and a pink and white boots with her white frills and lining on her sleeves. On her chest was a white bow with pink tourmaline crystal in the shape of a heart in the center. Dawn as her transformation device the Gem Commune hanged on the right side of her hip. "The gem that shines bright in holy light! Cure Tourmaline!" Mal shouted as she posed revealing her Precure name to be Cure Tourmaline. "Uh what just happen?" Mal asked as she looks at herself. "Wait, when did I change clothes and my hair? And did I just said those stuff out loud?" Mal said. "Mal, you have become one of the legendary Precure, Cure Tourmaline with the power of the element of light. Now you can stop that Darklite from cause people trouble-ari," Dawn said. "Wait do you mean I have to fight that thing?" Mal asked pointing at the Scooter Darklite. The fairy nodded their heads telling her yes. "Well I wasn't expecting my day to be like this, but I will stop it and bring the light back," Cure Tourmaline said.

Lapis looked at Mal transformed into a Precure. "I can't believe Mal has transformed into a Precure," she said as she snarls with anger and hatred. "Darklite, destroy her," Lapis said. "Darklite!" the Scooter Darklite said as it charges at Mal. "Well here goes nothing," Cure Tourmaline said as she let out a battle cry and punched the Scooter Darklite sending it back. "No way, she manages to hurt my Darklite," Lapis said. "Woah, did I just do that? I am amazing," Cure Tourmaline said. Lapis let a huge growl. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself," Lapis shouted charged at the girl and they both engage in a barrage of attacks with Cure Tourmaline having the advantage. As Lapis keeps on attacking, Cure Tourmaline started dodging all of her attacks. "Over here, you miss me, miss again, right here, oh too slow," Cure Tourmaline taunted as she gracefully dodges all of Lapis attacks. "Oh stay still you little brat!" Lapis shouted getting completely annoyed. Lapis and the Darklite decided to gang up on her and attack at the same time. "Hey two against one is no fair," Cure Tourmaline said. "Well I don't do fair," Lapis said as they both try to punch Cure Tourmaline only for her to jump out of the way and up high into the sky. "No way, I didn't even know I can jump this high," Cure Tourmaline said as she flipped upside down, "Talk about a view, I think I can see the school from here." However, the gravity kicked in and she was falling to the ground so fast that she started screaming. As she was falling, she landed on the Darklite cause them to have swirls in their eyes. "Tourmaline are you okay-ari?" Dawn asked. "I'm fine, lucky I landed on something to cushion my fall," Cure Tourmaline said as she looked up and see that she landed on the Scooter Darklite and immediately gets off the Darklite. The Scooter Darklite got up and looked very angry. "Tourmaline now's our chance, use the Lumalite to finish it off-ari," Dawn said as another pink Lumalite in a shape of a five-pointed star. "Alright here goes," Tourmaline said placing the five-pointed star Lumalite in the Gem Commune. "The light of hope! Precure Dragon Starburst!" Cure Tourmaline shouted as she crosses her arms and shoots out a pink beam of light with an image of a dragon hitting the Scooter Darklite. "Shining," the Scooter Darklite said as the dark pink crystal disappear and the Scooter Darklite turned back into Mal's scooter with the dark pink crystal being purified and the color turned pink. Cure Tourmaline grabbed the crystal and smiled. "Shine bright to a new future," Cure Tourmaline said as she smiled.

When Lapis looked at Cure Tourmaline defeating her Darklite and managed to purify one of her crystal, she let a hard growl. "Well, it looks like we have a new enemy. No matter, this is only the beginning. I will be back and when I do, I will destroy you Mal and bring this world into darkness, mark my words," Lapis said as she disappears. Soon all the damage that the Darklite has caused returned back to normal and Mal transform back into her normal clothes. "I can't believe I manage to beat that monster," Mal said. "Not only that you recover one of the Luxlite-ari," Dawn said. "Luxlite?" Mal asked. "It's a magical crystal that powers the tower of light in the Crystal Kingdom-ari. When the Shadow Brigade attacked the Crystal Kingdom, they have stolen all of the crystals from the towers of earth, fire, wind, water, and light-ari. They fused these crystals with dark energy creating Obscurite which create those Darklite which happens to be the monster that you have fought-ari. When you defeated those Darklight, you managed to purify that crystals-ari. We need a lot more of those crystals to restore power to the five towers-ari," Dawn said. "Don't worry, I'll help you restore the five towers and save your world," Mal said. "Oh thank you, now we need to find the other Precures-ari," Dawn said. "Wait, you mean there are more?" Mal asked. "Well do think that you are the only one-ari? You see there are five Precures each representing the element of earth, fire, wind, water, and light-ari. As you can see, you are the Precure of the element of light and I am the fairy of the element of light-ari. So we need to find four more Precure so the team can be complete-ari" Dawn said. "Okay, so we need to find the Precure of the element of earth, fire, wind, and water," Mal said. "That's right-ari. Here let me introduce you to my friends-ari," Dawn said as the other three creatures came up to her. "Hello my name is Kano and I am the fairy of the element of water, it's nice to meet you-mizu," Kano the blue pegasus said. "Greetings my name is Terre and I am the fairy of the element of earth, I'm happy to make your acquaintance-chi," Terre the yellow Griffin said. "Hi my name is Aella and I am the fairy of the element of wind, I hope we can be good friends-aze," Aella the green unicorn said. "It's nice to meet you, but didn't you say there are five Precure? When I transform to a Precure I have to use Dawn as a transformation device. If that means that if there are five Precures, there should be five fairies. So why are there four of you?" Mal asked as the fairy looked down. "Well you see, when King Onyx summoned us to become fairy partners to the legendary warriors, there were only four of us. The fairy that represents the element of fire has gone missing. Nobody knows who is the fairy of the element of fire and where did it disappear to-ari," Dawn said. "So not only we have to collect the crystals that the Shadow Brigade stole, but we also have to find the missing fairy so we can find the Precure of the element of fire," Mal said. "That is right, but let's focus on collecting the stolen crystals and finding the other three Precures-chi. We will worry about the Precure of the element of fire and the fairy of the element of fire later-chi," Terre said. "Luckily the Shadow Brigade doesn't attack the same day, so we will be fine for now-aze," Aella said. "So it's best we get some rest, after all, you might be a little tired after that battle-mizu," Kano said. "Well you are right about that, it is getting late and I should be back before dinner," Mal said. "Well we better get going-ari," Dawn said. "Your right, cause tomorrow is another adventure," Mal said as she smiled and hopped on her scooter and made her way back to Auradon Prep.

* * *

**(****Mystic Precure Ending)**

* * *

**Hey everyone WinxStarDracoFire here, sorry about the slow update of my story, "A New Star is Born," I'm basically in college now and it might make my writing a little slow. Plus I've been procrastinating by playing games or watching videos. I kinda have this idea in my head and I wanted to get it out of my head right now. There will probably be about 50 chapters plus one movie and the Precure All Stars. I might not promise I will post chapters but I will at least try. I've been hooked on the story, "The Nobody of Ever After High," a Kingdom Heart and Ever After High crossover by Cloud4012 on Fanfiction, and I loved it so much that I might do a reading version where the characters of Ever After High read the story. Anyway, I'm sorry if the outfits or actions scenes are terrible, to tell you the truth I'm not good with those. I'm also going to try to create an opening and ending theme which is going to sound pretty bad. Anywho, here's a preview of the next chapter of this story.**

* * *

**Next Time on Mystic Precure**

**Mal: I hope we can find the rest of the Precure and save the Crystal Kingdom.**

**Dawn: Well I'm sure that she will show up-ari.**

**Mal: I know I'll ask my best friend Evie to join the Precure.**

**Kano: Mal you can't do that, the identity of the Precure has to be a secret-mizu.**

**Mal: But I can't lie to her she's my best friend.**

**Kano: Well even if we did, she doesn't look confident right now-mizu.**

**Dawn: But we have to try-ari.**

**Mal: Episode 2: The Water of Wisdom, Cure Sapphire, Let us shine bright to a new future!**


End file.
